Cato And Clove (Clove's Pov)
by CatoandClove143
Summary: Cato and Clove before the Hunger Games! R


I woke up to the sunlight shining through the curtains in my small bedroom, it's Saturday and I am up a lot earlier than I usually would be. I never have training on Saturdays or Sundays because they are my days off after the long weeks. Slowly I sat up and stretched my arms above my head and swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up stretching some more. I rub my eyes before I slowly made my into my bathroom to take a quick shower. I was is desperate need for a shower right now, last night when I got home from training I was so tired and out of energy that I fell asleep before I could. It's almost like I died from exhaustion which is weird, I'm never exhausted like that after training I can usually keep up with everything and everyone. I really don't know what came over me yesterday, but I remember thinking that I had to work my hardest ever and prove myself. One of the guys that I train with has his mind set on my being a small little girl that can't fend for herself, and sure can't survive in the Hunger Games. His name is Cato, he's been constantly on my case telling everyone that I am weak because I'm so small. It's true I am small, I'm very short compared to the other 16 year old girls in my group. Little does he know what I can do with a knife, and most other weapons for that matter. But he drove me crazy yesterday, and all I wanted to do was put him in his place and make him eat his words. To do this I needed to push myself harder then I ever have before.

I stay in the shower for a good 20 minutes, just let the warm water rinse over my body. When I finally did get out I quickly got dressed in a blue tank top and some basket ball shorts. Before running downstairs to get breakfast I threw my hair into a simple ponytail making sure my hair was out of my face then ran downstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" I call out looking around, but there was no answer from either of them. I continued into the kitchen and when I looked at the counter there was a note placed there. I walked over and read the note.

_Clove,_

_Me and your father have been called out to District 1 for an emergency. We will be back in two months minimum._

_Love, mom and dad._

It's no shock to me that my parents aren't here. They are peace keepers, and being peace keepers means they have to _keep the peace _it's stupid really. Personally I think the peace keepers are a waste of space, I mean they really don't help at all. There is always a way to sneak around no matter what. My parents are almost never home so I am usually alone. I pretend like it doesn't bother me, but really I don't like to be alone. I would never let anyone know that I didn't like to be alone, that would give me a weak spot and I can never lets anyone find a weak spot on me. Ever since I was 10 I have been training in the district training center, and since I can only think about being better than everyone around me. I am 16 now and my life is officially ruled by training for the Hunger Games. Sometimes I do wonder what my life would be like if I didn't live here, if I wasn't apart of training. Would I be a normal kid and not a killing machine? Who I have friends? A boyfriend? The worst part about it is that I will never know. There's no going back now.

I quickly made myself something to eat and ate it quickly, then I headed out the front door for a morning jog. I have the same schedule every morning. Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat and take a jog. Jogging every morning helps keep my in shape, who knows what year I could go into the games and if this year is my year I want to be ready and dangerous. The games, that's the one goal in my life. The one reason why I joined training in the first place was to go into the Hunger Games and win, to bring honour to my family. If I didn't win I would probably let my family down and make them miserable for the rest of their lives. But if I did die I don't think they would miss me. The only reason the had me was so I could go into the Hunger Games to make them proud.

Every morning I take a job to the lake at the end of the District. It's a good 15 minute jog away and it's a really nice spot. Probably the nicest place in all of District 2. The only things you ever see here are all the factories and Capitol buildings. They depend on us for all the weapons for the Hunger Games and peace keepers. I made it to the lake quickly and took a seat on a rock by the lake. I loved it here, when I was little the only friend I ever had used to bring me here to swim. I missed him a lot, and I have to face him daily at training. Yes this guy is Cato. Me and Cato used to be best friends. Our friendship ended when he turned and was always in training, after that I never got to talk to him and we just stopped talking completely. Now I argue with him everyday of the week about who is stronger and who is better in general. I miss being able to go to him when I was sad or upset about my parents always being away.

"Clove! Hey, Clove! Over here!" I heard a voice yell from somewhere around the lake. I looked across the lake and seen Cato standing there with his buddy from training, Nick I think his name is. They were just goofing around being stupid idiots. "Come over here! We don't bite, hard." Cato called out again. I felt that urge again, I was not going to walk away from him. So I got up off the rock and started to jog to the other side of the lake where they were. It's not a big lake so it didn't take me five minutes. I notice that they seemed really determined to get me over there, I wonder why.

"What do you want, asshole?" I ask him when I get close enough.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, what I said about being weak. After seeing you train yesterday you sure proved yourself." He said laughing.

"Thanks." I say giving a funny look. "Now what do you really want?" I said smirking, I knew there had to be more to the compliment. Cato always wants something.

"Wow Clove, you really are smart. Now onto real business, I want to fight. Me and you, right now." He said. I was not going to pass this up. I have to really prove to him that I am just as good, that I am skilled. This is the best chance to prove to him. I was pretending to think about his offer, but really I was planning something out. I seen there was a knife a few steps away from him, but before I knew it I was getting thrown to the ground hard. But I for sure wasn't going to let him stop me, so I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and with all my power I flipped him over and I was on top. But that sure didn't last long because he stood up so fast that I fell right off of him. Just as fast I got up on my feet and right on time too, because he started throwing punches left and right. I was blocking every single on looking for the perfect chance to punch back, and I fin ally did and gave him a good blow to the stomach then to the head. He was off his guard by now and I knocked him down on the ground and pinned his arms and legs down. To shock him more I had managed to grab the knife and I stuck it into the ground beside his head. I smirked before climbing off of him and standing up.

"Um wow. You actually are pretty good, but I was off my guard because and I was totally going easy on you." He said shocked and embarrassed that Nick had just seen him get beat by a girl.

"Thanks." I say with a bitchy smirk and roll my eyes at him.

"I have to go Cato, uh bye Clove." Nick said taking off leaving me and Cato alone.

"Looks like it's just me and you." Cato says leaning up against a tree and looking at me.

"Looks like it." I say back. Now that I look at him, he is really attractive. His shaggy blonde hair, his blue eyes. I mean I have always loved the colour of his eyes.

"Can I give you some advice about your fighting?" He asks me taking a step forward.

"Uh sure." I say.

"Okay you have good technique but when you punch try and focus on punch more upward them straight. You punch good but you punch straight forward, try punching straight then up it'll hurt more." He says opening his arms to let me punch him. I went forward and did exactly what he told me to do. I watched his facial expression change meaning that I did what he told me right. "Good." He said quietly.

"Okay well I have to go. I guess I'll see you around." I say turning around to leave.

"Wait um, I was wonder if, you, wantedtohangoutlater?" He said so quickly. I turned around to face him.

"What?" I ask.

"Would you like to hang out later?" He asks again.

"Sure." I say with a small smile. This is the first time me and Cato will be just hanging out together since we were little, I mean it might be awkward. "Wanna come to my house later?" I suggest.

"Sure." He said smiling. "I'll see you later then." He said. I nodded and turned around to start jogging home. I made it home quickly and started to clean up and get ready. I had to shower again after rolling around in the dirt with Cato. I wasn't really expecting Cato to give me any advice on my fighting. It kind of shocked me.

I quickly finished my cleaning and made sure everything was presentable before I ran to my room and got changed into jean shorts and a light green tank top. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and let it just hang down and I looked in the mirror. I can't believe I am actually trying to look good for him, it's odd. I've never wanted to impress someone this much,

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm Back!**

**Sorry I was gone for so long, I just actually forgot about my stories!**

**But I will be writing more, and fixing my old stories!:) **

**R&R 3 xx**


End file.
